callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gniazdo szerszeni
Gniazdo Szerszeni – siódma misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Jest to kontynuacja misji Wejście/Atak. Polega na przedarciu się do przez favelę do helikoptera pilotowanego przez Nikołaja. Opis Po ostatniej misji oddział specjalny złapał w Rio de Janeiro człowieka sprzedającego broń zamachowcom, którzy doprowadzili do wybuchu wojny rosyjsko-amerykańskiej. Jednak na wskutek rozpoczętych w USA działań bojowych agenci nie mogli być ewakuowani z Brazylii. Jedyną nadzieją żołnierzy był dawny przyjaciel kapitana MacTavisha - rosyjski pilot Nikołaj. Nikołaj ustalił z MacTavishem miejsce strefy ewakuacyjnej. Znajdowało się ono za targiem w faveli. Osłabione siły Task Force musiały się tam przebić. To zadanie utrudniały im jednostki brazylijskich gangów zdeterminowane do odbicia swojego szefa. Przestępcy użyli snajperów oraz ciężarówek z CKM-ami, jednak nie mogli powstrzymać lepiej wyszkolonych przeciwników. Agenci napierali dalej w kierunku ulicy. Raz po raz napotykali mniejsze lub większe zgrupowania przeciwników. W końcu natrafili pod dobrze skoncentrowany ogień w miasteczku. TF 141 postanowili atakować przez budynki. Kapitan MacTavish rozkazał Roachowi ostrzelać skrzyżowanie, żeby można było się ruszyć. Udało się to i po chwili Anglosasi znaleźli się na targu. Przejście przez niego było trudne, ponieważ przeciwnik lepiej zaznajomił się z terenem. Żołnierze ponosili coraz większe straty, lecz po stronie milicji także były one ogromne. Po krótkim czasie znaleziono się po drugiej stronie targu. Tam nad ziemią kołował już Nikołaj. Nie mógł on jednak bezpiecznie wylądować, bo w strefie lądowania było zbyt wieli przeciwników. Postanowiono spotkać się w drugiej SL. Coraz bardziej zdeterminowani do ucieczki agenci Task Force byli coraz bliżej celu. Weszli na dachy, skąd mieli znaleźć się w SL. Wszyscy żołnierze skoczyli na drugą stronę dachu. Gdy skoczyć miał Roach, ześlizgnął się i spadł na ziemię. Otrząsnął się szybko i zauważył zbliżające się w jego stronę jednostki milicji. Czym prędzej musiał ponownie wejść na dach. Wróg deptał mu po piętach, a dodatkowo MacTavish poinformował go przez radio, że jeśli za 30 sekund nie będzie go na pokładzie, to polecą bez niego, bo paliwa może nie starczyć. Po długim biegu sierżant w ostatniej chwili wskoczył do śmigłowca. Ucieczka z Brazylii się udała. Kapitan rozkazał Nikołajowi polecieć na lotniskowiec na Pacyfiku. Dziennik Soapa W swoim dzienniku John "Soap" MacTavish dokładnie zaplanował misję opisując ścieżkę do strefy ewakuacji oraz zasady atakowania. Wspomniał także, aby uważać na cywili. We wspomnieniach misji najbardziej rozpamiętywał skok Roacha. Pisał, że po wojnie przydałby mu się dobry trening biegowy. Postacie * Gary "Roach" Sanderson (postać grywalna) * John "Soap" MacTavish * Simon "Ghost" Riley * Nikołaj (głos) * Rocket (żywy/KIA, zależy od gracza) * Chemo (żywy/KIA, zależy od gracza) * Alejandro Rojas (WIA/KIA, zależy od gracza) * Więzień 627 (wspomniany) * Władimir Makarow (wspomniany) Bronie Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki * Niezależnie od tego z jaką bronią skończy się misję "Wejście", zawsze będzie się startować z UMP45 i G18. * Na początku misji widoczny jest skrępowany Alejandro Rojas, którego gracz może zabić bez konsekwencji. Obok niego leży akumulator samochodowy, którym prawdopodobnie był torturowany przez Ghosta (prawdopodobnie tym samym co jego asystent Rojasa). * Po upadku z dachu, po prawej stronie można się natknąć na karabin M4A1 z celownikiem ACOG i podwieszanym granatnikiem, który jest możliwy do podniesienia. ** Co ciekawe, broń ta nie będzie posiadała ikony HUD. * Podczas misji można natknąć się na leżące na ziemi magazynki do UMP45, nadepnięcie na jeden z nich powoduje uzupełnienie amunicji w tej broni. * Pod koniec misji, jak trzeba skoczyć na pokład śmigłowca, to Soap mówi "Jump for it!" (Pol. "Skacz na to!").Takie samo zdanie wykrzyknął Wallcroft pod koniec misji "Zbędna załoga" w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Według dziennika Soapa żołnierze mieli początkowo ewakuować się z Rojasem. Jednak w trakcie trwania misji na pytanie Ghosta "Co z Rojasem?" odpowiedział on "Ulica się nim zajmie.". * W cutscence do misji na jednym z ekranów widać wydarzenia z misji "Wróg mojego wroga". Jest to o tyle dziwne, że ta misja miała dopiero nadejść. * Na początku misji widać, że milicja wznieciła ogień paląc śmieci i opony. W jednostkach paramilitarnych nie mających zbyt dużego budżetu jest to znak dla kompanów, że potrzebne jest wsparcie. Ukazane to zostało m. in. w filmie "Helikopter w ogniu". * Jeden z budynków ma na sobie napis Pelayo. * W Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare występowały bronie ze współczesności, które posiadały nazwy nawiązujące do serii Modern Warfare. Tym sposobem odpowiednik G18 nosił nazwę "Szerszeń" na cześć tej misji. * Na Pave Lowie Nikołaja widnieje logo SAS. en:The Hornet's Nest Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2